


Down The Rabbit Hole

by reinadefuego



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caves, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Goddesses, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Go kill a monster, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Nobody mentioned the freaky woman with two tongues, fangs, and a desire to strip Ilyena's clothes off.Written for the Janelle Monae Lyrics prompt table - "These eyes long to make you a perfect work of art" at femslashficlets.





	Down The Rabbit Hole

There was a glint in Marte's eyes, half sadism half curiosity, and the faintest hint of a smile as if she were entertaining an idea in her head but wasn't quite sure whether she wanted to act on it or not. She reached out with one hand, running her nails down the line of Ilyena's jaw and leaving faint red streaks in their wake.  
  
Perhaps it had just slipped her boss's mind that the target was humanoid, or maybe they'd chosen not to tell her. On the off chance the rest of the assholes at headquarters were aware, however, Ilyena would be leaving a corpse on their doorstep the moment she reached the surface.  
  
"So you're inhuman?"  
  
"I prefer the term 'goddess'," Marte said, "but yes, sweetheart, I'm one of the Ancients."  
  
Of course she was. Why wouldn't she be? No one had ever bothered to mention that the Ancients weren't some fantasy concocted to scare children. Besides, Ilyena was meant to be home in her apartment eating cheesecake, not traipsing through subterranean caves in search of some monster. She certainly wasn't supposed to be kneeling there either, pants shredded, potentially seconds away from having her limbs ripped off.  
  
And this whole situation was precisely why her contract stated 'no humanoids'. The kind of monsters Ilyena killed were the kind who came gunning for her the moment they caught her scent, and made her job that much easier by not talking.  
  
"You're scared, aren't you?" Marte asked before letting out a high pitch laugh. "Oh, relax! You work for Steve, don't you? My oh my, he really outdid himself this time. What are you, five nine? Maybe a hundred and forty pounds?"  
  
"Yeah," Ilyena said. Firstly, how did this _thing_ know Steve, and secondly, how had he outdone himself? Every word coming out of Marte's mouth made this encounter seem intentional. "How do you know Steve?"  
  
"Never mind all that." This young woman was the finest she'd seen in a long time. Such a solid build, and the smell of her? Utterly delightful. "Now stand up and turn around."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Turn around. I want to see what you really look like."  
  
The cave was lit by weak sunlight filtering in through a crack in the ceiling. Unfortunately, there was only enough for Ilyena to have a small field of vision in any direction. And in the middle of it was a pale milky-white humanoid woman with black eyes, spider-like fangs and a rather unsettling smile. "No."  
  
"Sweetheart." Marte gave a sigh, shaking her head in disbelief. "Whatever the reason for your being here, I think it's clear you were never meant to leave this place alive. Consider this an opportunity."  
  
Instinct told Ilyena to go for her knife. Sanity reminded her that taking on something she was ill-equipped to handle was just plain stupid. "What're you talking about?"  
  
"If you want an answer, turn around."  
  
Fists clenched, Ilyena did as commanded.  
  
"Oh my." This woman, this delicious morsel, looked like she could take on a bull. The sight of all those curved thick muscles constrained by the damp cotton of her shirt, the long scars exposed on Ilyena's thighs — perhaps from monstrous claws, Marte thought, or selfish lovers — was enough to send a shiver down her spine. "Forgive my prying but how much do you lift?"  
  
"That's none o—"  
  
In the bright light of day, it might've seemed like Marte had teleported. Down here, however, there was nothing to distract Ilyena's eye from the moving shape. And as fast as Marte was, the silence of the cave allowed Ilyena to focus. Allowed her to hear the slight slap of feet striking damp rock.  
  
Before she could speak another word, Marte was pressed up against her, body molded to Ilyena's. Her fingers glided through short strands of choppy brown hair and she closed her fist to seize them, smiling at the quiet groan the huntress let out. The noise was more than sufficient to tell Marte she was on the right path.  
  
"Wait!" Ilyena finally broke her silence when Marte suddenly jerked her head backwards, forcing her to lower herself. The slight bend of her knees formed an ache in her calves while easing the prickling sensation from Marte gripping her hair so tightly. It also allowed Marte to slide her leg between Ilyena's, providing slight pressure against her crotch. "You didn't answer the question."  
  
"I never said I would."  
  
Well that wasn't good enough. "Why me?'  
  
"I asked for a certain type of girl, so he delivered." Of course Marte had no intention of breaking her the traditional way. Harming Ilyena now would be akin to sending a prize horse to the slaughterhouse before it'd been ridden. "I wanted someone strong and beautiful. Someone who liked to be handled."  
  
"I'm not that kind of girl." _Liar._ The word echoed in her mind, all the while her body slowly but surely reacted to what Marte was doing. Tugging her head down, forcing her to lower herself further, till she was straddling Marte's leg and the pressure verged on enjoyable. "Never will be."  
  
"Oh, I think you are." Marte eased her leg backward, teasing Ilyena through the thin cotton briefs she wore. She released her grip on Ilyena's hair and slid her hand down, stroking the skin of Ilyena's neck as she went. "I think you're curious. You want to know what it's like."  
  
The heat was heavy in her gut, quietly building with each passing moment. The tickle of Marte's sharp nails made her ache while her words stirred thoughts and desires Ilyena had long since buried. "You want someone to fuck? Try yourself."  
  
"Alright." The heady mixture of pheromones and arousal was thick on her tongues as she tasted the air. Oh what fun this would be. A wild huntress for her to tame all by herself. How would Ilyena react, Marte wondered, when she was sprawled on the floor, legs spread open and sex exposed? "If you insist."


End file.
